X Mission
by Kyoryoku Nazo
Summary: Very morbid; a girl with a painful past learns of the one who calls himself the God of Death and develops a bit of an obsession.... (shounen-ai!!)


X Mission  
  
By: Kyoryoku  
  
.............................  
Chapter 1:  
the beginning  
.............................  
  
It was a dark and lonely night. Neon lights flickered in the rain. Partially because of the  
unforgiving water, but mostly due to the poor condition with which they were maintained. For  
you see, the Red Sector of Colony L-2 was anything but the paradise most colony dwellers  
would come to expect from their personal experiances. The space colonies were created to be  
a haven for the intellectually gifted. A getaway from the violence of Earth life.   
But sometimes, history has a habit of repeating itself. Or in this case, on this paricular  
night, history was about to form a repetition. Twin souls, twin lives. For on this night,  
Death incarnated itself twice.  
  
~~~  
  
"Help! Somebody help me! For the love of God! Somebo-"  
"Shut up bitch! Don't make this any harder than it has to be!"  
"No, please! No! NO! NOOOOOO!"  
  
A woman dressed in black finally collapsed against the brick wall her violater had her   
pinned. The man didn't even seem to notice her lack of resistance. He didn't care. Even if  
he'd noticed, he wouldn't have given it any thought. She didn't need to be conscious. Once  
his acts were finished, her body was thrown into a nearby trash recepticol, left for some  
other desperate criminal to find.  
Hours later, the woman regained consciousness, staggering to her feet and managing to climb  
out of the dumpster. Using the walls of the stores and building that the sidewalk lined, she  
made her way back to her apartment. As she made her walk, bypassers eyed her with faint  
interest. They knew what had happened to her. There was nothing horrifying in that. The true  
inhumanity of it all was that they didn't care. It was no uncommon happening for a woman to  
be raped. Especially in this part of down and in this day in age. Her cheeks were lined with  
long black streaks. The watery scars of her running mascara were symbols of her pain. But  
nothing could have prepared the woman for the pain of the next morning. The pain that she  
felt in those innocent seconds, when you wake up and slowly remember rescent events. How she  
needed to tell herself what occured the past night.  
Nothing could have prepared her for the fear, either. The fear she felt as she made her way  
to the local doctors office. And then, the worst feeling of all made it appearance.  
The combined affect of pain and fear together, along with the bitter irony of the doctors  
one word.  
"Congradulations"  
  
~~~  
  
That same night, nine years passed, a young child gazed hopelessly out the filthy glass  
window. No one would ever adopt her. No child should have to know that at such a young and  
innocent age. No one, period, should be forced to deal with the despair of the little girl  
at the orphanage. She slowly waved goodbye to Gabrielle, the young girl who was just   
adopted and being lead away by her new parents to her new home. She turned slowly before   
entering the waiting cab and waved at the lonely girl in the window.  
"Good bye, Nazo!"  
  
~~~  
  
On the other side of the colony, a yound boy with long hair dashed through the streets. His  
laughter was abruptly cut short as the stern face of a shopkeeper jumped out from the   
shadows and cornered him. Backing up against the wall, the boy winced at the oncoming stike.  
However, a husky voice let out from the other side of the back ally.  
"Let him go!"  
The shopkeeper looked up disturbed. A young man with messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes  
braced his hands on his hips defiantly.  
"Solo!" the younger boy shrieked in delight. Taking the opportunity, the messy haired youth  
scampered towards his friend and hid behind him, peeking his eyes out innocently.  
The taller boy couldn't have been over nine years old, but his eyes commanded strength and  
power. The shopkeeper looked back from one child to the other, desciding that it wasn't   
worth fighting for and stormed away.  
"Solo!" he cried once more, throwing his arms around his savior. As soon as the man had  
walked out of sight, the harsh expression melted into kindness.  
"Gods Duo, I've been so worried about you," his eyes closed as he took the long haired boy  
into his arms. "You know that you don't need to steal any more. You have us now."  
"I..I know," sputtered Duo, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Ah, don't cry, I'm not mad at you. Just please, don't scare us like that anymore. You'll  
never be alone again. Even if I leave-"  
"Don't say that Solo!"  
"Shhh, please, I won't leave you, but even if something happens," he struggled for words,  
"Your heart is pure and someone will always be there for you. You'll never be alone."  
  
~~~  
  
Several months later, the same shopkeeper chased another ragged haired brat down the streets  
of L2. Her wild red hair was stained from soot and dirt, perhaps from too many nights of   
sleeping in garbage. All she had taken was some fruit and meat, but the man was running  
after he as if she'd killed someone.  
"I am so tired of you goddamn kids stealing from me!" he bellowed, throwing over boxes and  
trash cans that got in his way as she tried to lose him in a back ally. Realizing that she'd  
been corner, her soft violet eyes timidly looked up to meet his.  
"Here!" she yelled, tossing him the food she took, "I haven't eaten any of it yet! Just   
don't hurt me! No! Please! I'll never do it again! Please, stop! PLEASE!"  
And in the shadows, a group of young boys, including one with the same color of amethyst  
eyes, watched the poor girl with much pity. It wasn't right for someone so young to know  
that she would always be alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Rain poured down harder that night than it had in years. Amoungst the five boys in the dark  
room, only Duo seemed to be disturbed by it. Lightening flashed from behind the semi-transparent  
curtains of the wall-high window and the braided boy slid himself another inch closer to the  
firmly built youth at his side. For a moment it looked as if the other boy was uncomfortable.   
His eyes widened for an instant, but then slitted just a fast, pulling Duo againts him with one  
arm.   
On the other side of the room there was a soft chuckle from the shadows and pale blue eyes shown  
against the lightening lit room. Blond hair tosseled about and a fourth pressence made itself known,  
sitting up quickly at the words coming from the television.  
"What is it Trowa?" the blonde asked, slightly concerned at the usual silent boy's actions.  
It was Heero who responded, jumping up, causing Duo to fall on his face once the support of his side  
was lost. It took a few more moments of silence for the American pilot to realize what was going on.  
"Saa, look's like we made our mark after all!" he exclaimed, leaping from his seat on the bed and   
resting a hand on each of the stoic boy's shoulders. However, when we saw what had made the evening  
news, his jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
~~~  
  
"I am the darkness which will claim your soul. I am the blood which runs through your veins. I am  
everything, I am nothing, I am you. Fear me, for I am Death."  
The soliders stopped in their tracks, nervously looking around for the source of the voice addressing  
them. Just when the silence was becoming unbearable, a sullen whir of electricity came from above   
their heads. One man screamed out loud while most others could feel their blood running cold. All eyes  
were focused on the seemingly lifeless tree brances above them. Just when the men thought that they   
would never hear anything more in their lives other than the blood pounding in their head's, a flash of  
sick neon green appeared out of nowhere, followed by a flash of red and black.   
All eyes turned to the illuminated figure of a young woman standing with her feet slightly appart, clad in  
flowing black robes. Robes that were as practical as they were beautiful, intimidating and yet with the  
leeway allowing movement. Violet eyes flashed from behind wild red hair that flowed in the soft wind.  
Her black lips clashed perfectly with the paleness of her skin, showing off gleeming white teeth which  
curved up into a feral smile.   
However, nothing horrified the men as much as the glowing thermal scythe in her hands. It pulsed with all  
the power of the standard sabre found on Leo MS, but this weapon of choice fit conveniantly into the hands  
of a human. Her hands flexed around the silver colored pole, demonstrating that she knew how to use her  
weapon with skill.  
All eyes were transfixed on the female form with the choice weapon of Death. Nothing seemed to be  
able to break the spell of silence cast over the soliders. Just then, a General stepped out amoungst  
the ranks.   
"Just what in the name of all that is holy is goin' on 'round here?" he bellowed.  
The female Death simply chuckled and raised a slender finger to her lips. As if he had no other choice,  
the general ceased his speech, intoxicated by the exotic form. But the quieting sound she made was  
the last any of them ever heard.   
  
~~~  
  
"Holy shit!"  
"Sshhh! Language, Duo!" quieted the gentle Arabian. Trowa placed his arm possessivly over Quatre's  
shoulder, pulling him into his lap. Duo only rolled his eyes at the two of them, focusing back on the  
news report.  
"Sources now confirm over six hundred reported casualties, all military, all male, all unarmed. The  
cause of death for each confirmed death had been decapitation. More on this story as it happens.  
Meanwhile, solide-" Heero cut the TV off with a quick click to the remote. The way his eyes narrowed  
gave his execution of the mundane task an almost violent approach, as if he were firing a gun.  
"Who would do such a dishonarable thing?" gritted Wufei from clenched teeth. His fingers instintivley  
laced around the hilt of his dagger.  
"So incredibly well disciplined," commented Heero with the slightest tone of respect. "Whoever did this  
had no other agenda than to kill. No fancy methods, no elaborate specatacles."  
"Well efficient or not, it doesn't exscuse whoever did that. There is no reason one should kill in such  
cold blood." Quatre huddled closer to Trowa, smiling slightly at the protective smile his partner  
gave him.  
"Whoever it was," continued Heero, "I'm sure this won't be the last we see of them."  
  
~~~  
  
It had been fifteen years since that fateful night on the streets of L2. Fifteen years since two   
violet eyed killers came into the world. One into a world of love, one into a world of hate. One into a  
world of beautiful destiny and one into a world of cruel fate. Who can set their tales aright? How  
will their lives intertwine, as it is becoming more obivous that they will? Only time will tell.  
  
*********************************  
GUNDAM WING AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS  
ALL ORIGINAL FICTION CONSIDERED PROPERTY OF KYORYOKU NAZO  
*********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
